Showdown
by ILuvAlpacas26
Summary: Marcus has done what now? Secret abilities revealed! I wish I could tell you more but that would ruin the surprise... and I suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. I wish I did, but I don't...**

*At Davenport Mansion*

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were eating breakfast. "Bree you okay? You don't look as peppy as usual," Chase commented. "Maybe Bree's finally turned normal and realized that school isn't a good thing," Leo said looking directly at Chase. "Yeah, that's it…" Bree lied. A voice in her head started saying: "DON'T GO! DON'T GO! MARCUS…"It was drowned out by Adam screaming. Chase almost fell out of his chair. "Dude! What was that?" Chase asked. "Sorry brain freeze," Adam said. "You're having ice cream for breakfast?" Leo asked. "Yup." Mr. Davenport came in. "Okay, we gotta leave now so… everyone grab your stuff and hop into my car." Chase and Adam pushed their chairs away from the table and ran outside. Leo followed behind them. Bree took her time unlike usual when she would run out to the car. "Bree you okay?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." "Okay let's go." They walked out to the car then drove to school.

*At school*

Everything seemed to be going okay. B+ on her math quiz, normal school day. Why was I so worried? She thought.

* * *

"Will all students report to the auditorium, NOW!" an unfamiliar male voice said over the speaker. Some of the students in Chase's science class looked around confused. "Well, um… I guess we should go to the auditorium…" Mr. Smith said. Chase and his classmate all got out of their seats and walked down to the auditorium. The hallways were crowded with puzzled students. Because of the mass chaos in the halls, Chase was shoved into Bree. "Hey, do you know what's going on?" "No, I was going to ask you that…" she started to reply. The voice in her head was back: "DON'T GO IN THERE! GET ADAM AND LEO AND GET OUT!" "Earth to Bree!" Chase said, "You sure you're okay?" "Chase, we shouldn't go in there. We need to get Leo and Adam and get out." "Stop being so paranoid!" "STOP BEING SO OPTIMISTIC We need to leave now!" "Bree, what's going on?" "I'm not sure but I know we just shouldn't go in there." "Stop being stubborn and come on!" Chase pulled Bree into the auditorium despite her efforts to escape his grip.

Once everyone had gathered into the auditorium, the projector screen rolled down. No one spoke a word. A flash appeared on the screen. Marcus was on the stage. Bree felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Leo and Adam. "What's going on?" Adam asked. Chase shrugged. "I don't know." She turned around to see her worst nightmare…

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

The first thought that came to her head was: _OH MY GOD. _Which was followed by _where did Marcus get that! _She knew Chase, Leo and Adam were thinking the same thing. On the screen was footage of their training sessions in the lab. With. Them. Using. Their. Bionics. The school watched intently at the screen until Marcus clicked a remote. "And I'd like to thank the stars of this film," Bree motioned for Leo to get onto her back. He jumped on as she grabbed Adam and Chase and sped them out of the auditorium before Marcus could say anything.

Bree sped the boys back home. She burst through the door. Tasha screamed and dropped the plate. "I'm sorry, I'm just never gonna get used to that." Mr. Davenport came running down the stairs. "WHAT HAPPEN… WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" he screamed. "Marcus got video of us in the lab and showed the entire school!" Leo told him. "What!" Mr. Davenport rushed down to the lab. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo followed after. "I'm just gonna not get involved in that…" Tasha said.  
"We gotta find that camera, and find it quickly!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. Nanoseconds later Bree was running around the lab searching in every place possible. "FOUND THEM!" She shouted once she stopped. She handed Mr. Davenport about a dozen tiny cameras. Mr. Davenport dumped a bottle of water on the cameras. The cameras sparked, Mr. Davenport dropped them and the cameras died. "Wait Bree, how'd you know that Marcus was going to…" Chase started to say but she cut him off. "There was this voice inside my head that was all: DON'T GO IN THERE! And such." "I think that that may be part of your secret ability," Mr. Davenport said. "Well I guess it isn't that secret anymore," Leo commented. Bree gave him the death stare. "Thank god her looks won't kill…" Adam whispered. Bree turned back to face Mr. Davenport. "Since Marcus has now told the world your secret you won't be able to leave this house for a while," Mr. Davenport explained to everyone. "Eddy!" Mr. Davenport yelled. Eddy popped up on his screen. "What! I'm tryin' to take a nap!" "I need you to put the house in protection level 10!" Eddy sighed, "Fine!" He disapeared. "Now, I'm just gonna say it... I TOLD YOU SO!" Leo yelled. Adam, Bree and Chase paid no attention to him as they realized that their old life was back.

**"This video, 100% real?" "100%" "I knew somethin was up with them." "Yeah yeah now are you in or not?" "I'm in."**


	3. Chapter 3

As Leo, Adam and Chase watched TV that afternoon, Bree looked at her phone and saw she had a new voicemail. She left the room and typed in her passcode. **New message from: Ethan. **Bree froze. **"Bree. What was with that "assembly" today!? Why didn't you tell me you had superpowers! I can't believe you didn't trust me! I trusted you with all of my secrets! Even the embarrassing one that I'd rather not share over the phone just in case anyone hears it... but you know which one I'm talking about." **Ethan took a deep breath **"I don't think we should go out together anymore..." **There was a long pause. **"Goodbye Bree." **Bree let a tear flow from her eye and roll down her cheek. She sat down in the hallway by herself crying. A few minutes later, Chase walked through the hall and noticed her on the floor. "Bree! What's wrong?" He asked. Bree tried to gather herself. "Ethan... just... broke up with me..." she said and handed him the phone so he could listen to the message. "Aw... I'm sorry Bree," he told her after listening to the voicemail, "It's not your fault. You couldn't tell him that would have put us all at great risk. Ethan was a huge jerk to break up with you because I bet if he were the awesome bionic one, he wouldn't tell you no matter how much he trusted you." Bree hugged Chase, and said "Thanks Chase." Chase wrapped his arms around her to try and make his sister feel better. "You're welcome," he replied.

*A couple nights later*  
As Adam, Bree and Chase were in their capsules sleeping.  
_*Bree's dream*_  
**"You're not going anywhere!" a familiar voice said. Images of all of her classmates caged up flashed through her mind. Marcus appeared. "We've got the bait now all we need is..."**  
"BREE!" Adam screamed. "WHAT!" She angrily yelled back. "YOU ARE MAKING A TON OF NOISE!" Adam shouted. "SHUT UP!" "Hey go easy on her," Chase told Adam, "she had a really tough day." "Yeah! And I've had a tough time fallin' asleep!" Adam shouted. He stormed back into his capsule as Chase shook his head in disapproval and walked back to his. Bree closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.  
**"What are you gonna do to Bree!" someone said. Bree recognized it as Ethan's voice. "You'll see..." "Just let me go! I don't care about any of this and I have a hair appointment! And I got a **_**really**_** good stylist this time!" Stephanie complained. "You'll live." "No I won't!" "Tell me what you're going to do to Bree!" Ethan demanded. "Why do you need to know and who are you to stop me!" Marcus replied.**

As Marcus, Ethan, Stephanie and a couple other people argued, Janelle casually walked to where the cages lock was. No one paid any attention to her because they were either screaming or trying to come up with a way to get out. She reached into he pocket and took out a bobby pin. She reached her hand through the bars and started to pick the lock. After about 45 seconds the door opened. Janelle silently opened the door and ran off to the right away from where Marcus was screaming at the prisoners. "We will release you eventually..." "No, I'm going now!" Stephanie shouted, "Where is the door!" "The door is locked so don't even both..." Marcus started to say but was shocked by the fact that the door was open the slightest bit. A few students ran for the door but Marcus got there before they could and pushed the door shut and locked it. The students sighed and walked away from the door. Marcus raised his arm and spoke into his watch, "We have an escapee, don't let them get out." Marcus walked in the direction that Janelle had left in but before leaving, he spoke to the guards, "Don't let them get out." The guards nodded. Marcus stomped away.


	4. Chapter 4:Adam's Secret Ability

"Mr. Davenport I'm sure!" Bree exclaimed. "Sure of what?" Adam asked as he, Chase and Leo entered the lab. "Marcus is holding the entire school hostage at Marcus' secret hideout!" Bree titled the computer screen so the boys could see what it looked like. "Bree how can you be sure?" Chase asked. "I SAW IT IN MY DREAM! DON'T QUESTION MY SECRET ABILITIES!" Bree screamed. "The only thing is, to find the coordinates we'd have to solve this math equation." Chase, Leo and Adam took a look at the problem. "Woah!" Chase said, "even I don't think I could solve that!" "Could you at least try?" Leo asked. "I guess I could try... but it would take maybe hours or days or..." "34.1341 and 118.3217" Adam said. "What?" Everyone asked. "34.1341, 118.3217. Those are the coordinates of marcus' hideout." "How do you know?" Chase asked. "Easy," Adam explained how he solved the equations as Mr. Davenport, Leo, Bree and Chase all stared at him in amazement. "Then I mashed the two number together and got the coordinates!" Adam held his head. "Ahhh what was that!" "That's what we all want to know!" Chase said. "Since when were you smart?" Bree asked. "I think Adam's found his secret ability too..." Mr. Davenport said. Leo was still in shock. "LEO!" Bree shouted. He stumbled backwards. "So Adam's...smart?" Leo asked. "I guess so..." Mr. Davenport said. "NO!" Chase shouted, "NO!" "What?" Leo asked. "I'm supposed to be the smart one!" "YEAH! I'M NOT AN IDIOT! WHOOO! MAYBE NOW I CAN SPEAK RUSSIAN! TESTING TESTING IS THIS RUSSIAN?" Adam cheered. "I wouldn't be so sure..." Chase muttered. "So where are we going to?" Bree asked. "Adam what were the numbers?" Mr. Davenport asked. "34.1341, 118.3217," he replied. "It looks like you're going to..." Mr. Davenport paused as he looked at the screen, "The Hollywood sign." "Why is it always the Hollywood sign!" Leo shouted. "Who cares now let's go!" Chase shouted. "Woah woah woah hold up," Mr. Davenport said. "What?" Bree asked. "Leo where are you going?" "On the mission?" "I don't think so." "'C'mon Big D! Pleeeeeeaseeeee! I could be very useful! Besides, I'm the one that told them so!" Mr. Davenport sighed, "okay just be SUPER careful." "We will Mr. Davenport," Chase said. Mr. Davenport handed Adam, Bree and Chase the microphones. "Hey, how come I don't get one!" Leo complained. Mr. Davenport gave him the death stare. "Okay Big D have it your way." Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all left the lab to find Marcus' hideout.  
**"They're coming."**


	5. Chapter 5

Do I even need to say it? I don't own Lab Rats.

Janelle had one thought: _GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!_ She tiptoed through the building. _This place is a maze!_ _ How am I supposed to get out?_ She continued to sneak through the lair.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo had finally reached the Hollywood sign. "So... now what?" Leo asked. "We find an entrance," Bree said. "No duh," Chase commented. "I don't see you coming up with any smart ideas!" Bree yelled. "Guys!" Leo screamed, "lets just get in there!" Bree and Chase stopped arguing. They all started searching for a possible entrance. "Guys! I think I found something!" Chase told them when he was standing near the second 'o'. Adam, Bree and Leo all rushed over there. "See the handle?" Chase pointed to a handle that was painted white to match the sign. "Wait, look over there!" Bree said. There was a door in the hillside that was well disguised to blend in. "Why don't we just go in through there?" Adam said. He walked over to the door but a couple feet later he crashed into something. "What the..." Leo said rushing over to Adam. He stuck his hand and placed it on something. "It's like a passageway into the door or something!" He said. "Okay guys follow me..." Chase said. He turned the handle on the 'o' and pushed the door open. He walked through the clear passageway and felt around on the door for something to push or pull the door open with. He found a latch and pushed the door in. He motioned for Adam, Bree and Leo to come in.

"When are they gonna get here?" An annoyingly familiar voice said. Janelle froze in place. "Soon, they right outside," said another voice. "Okay, but if they don't come then I'm getting a refund!" The first voice said. Janelle recognized it as Principal Perry's. She heard footsteps coming her way and hid behind a crate. She saw Principal Perry walk out followed by a boy who looked about the same age as she was. _Marcus._


	6. Chapter 6

**The next couple of chapters are SUPER SHORT but I'll try to have them all up soon.**

**And thanks to **howls-spirited-lab rat **for the review, that really meant a lot **

**NOW FOR THE STORY! :D**

"So, what do we do?" Adam asked. "Find the kids duh!" Mr. Davenport said over the telecommunicators. "Gee thanks," Chase sarcastically replied. "Got any idea of where we should go?" Bree spoke into her microphone. "No clue," Mr. Davenport answered, "No maps, no hints, nothing!" Chase sighed "I guess we're on our own..." Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all snuck through the building until they came to a fork in the "road". "Which way?" Chase asked. Bree closed her eyes trying to get an idea of which way to go. Leo said that they should go right because it was the _right_ path and Adam said left because nothing is ever left.

**He was watching. He crouched down low hidden in the shadows, waiting for his time to strike. He everything ready. They were completely distracted. Now was the perfect time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another VERY short chapter.**

As Janelle continued to try and find her way out of the place, she found a room and heard Marcus talking. "Adam, Bree and Chase are all in here right now. We knew they'd have to come after their friends. Hunter's out there," "Wait a second..." said another voice that Janelle didn't recognize. "Who's Hunter?" "Oh, Hunter's a master with weapons."Marcus replied. "Ohhhhhhhhhh." "So he's out there..." "OH! I GET IT NOW!" "Good job." Marcus walked out of the room and didn't notice Janelle. What is that kid up to... she thought and followed behind Marcus.

**He shot four darts. All hitting exactly where he wanted them to.**

**Since I'm on spring break I should have another chapter up soon enough but I'm not sure. Thanks for the awesome reviews too! They really mean a lot :) ~ILuvAlpacas26**


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

Bree was the first to wake up. She looked around to see that she was in a cage. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. She looked to where Chase, Adam and Leo were sleeping. She went over to Chase and started shaking him. "CHASE!" She whisper-shouted. "Chase wake up!" After about 30 seconds of this she slapped him. Chase woke up with his hand on his cheek. "What was that for?!" He said. Bree pointed to the cage. "What the-!" He said in shock. Adam and Leo woke up too. "Hey guy-WOAH. THERE'S A CAGE." Leo said. Adam didn't say anything, he just had a nervous expression on his face.

* * *

Marcus walked down a long hallway with Janelle following close behind. Marcus stopped near a man. "They in there?" Marcus asked. "Yup," said a stranger. "Good work Hunter," Marcus commented. "No problem," replied the guy who was apparently Hunter. Marcus entered the room and Hunter left. Janelle stood right next to the doorway .

* * *

"Enjoying your cage?" Marcus asked once he had strolled into the room. "Marcus! Let us out!" Chase shouted. "And why would I do that?" "What do you want with us?" Bree asked. "Since I've successfully captured you, and I know you're little 'secret' I'm going to run experiments on you and sell you to other scientists and make so much money off of you guys." Marcus answered with a smile on his face. "Marcus we trusted you!" Chase shouted. "That was a mistake." "Adam!" Chase shouted, "Get us out of here! I'm gonna murder that guy!" Adam angrily walked over to the door of the cell and pushed on it. He kept pushing on the door but it wouldn't budge. "Man, that must be one sturdy wall..." Chase commented. "Or Adam isn't strong anymore," Leo said. Adam, Bree and Chase heard him but instead of taking it into consideration they went to go help Adam push on the door. "Actually," Marcus said, "Leo's right." Adam, Bree and Chase froze. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Adam screamed. "So, I figured out to disable your bionics by using magnets and a bunch of other stuff even you won't understand." Marcus directed the last part at Chase. "Adam won't have his strength, heat vision or math smarts...wow, never thought I'd say that...ANYWAY, Bree won't have her speed, or her 'visions' and Chase won't be able to activate his forcefield, move objects with his mind and will be just as stupid as Adam." Marcus looked over at Adam. "Well, maybe a bit smarter..." Chase looked offended. "Aww... don't worry Chase-y, you'll be very useful later...when you make me a ton of money,," Marcus said in a mocking tone. He left the room.

"Like a boss, Marcus, like a boss," he said happily.

Janelle flattened herself against the wall in hopes she would get lucky and Marcus would walk right past her again or go in the other direction. Marcus walked in the other direction. Janelle exhaled. Okay new plan, She thought, save Adam, Bree, and Chase.

**:O what will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 9 :D**

**and please review! I love reviews they make me really happy :) review about what you love and what you dont love so much... :/**

**also if you want me to try and write any stories put it in the review **

**~ILuvAlpacas26**


	9. Chapter 9

**School and drama's going to be the end of me! **

**And I'm pretty sure it's obvious, I don't own Lab Rats or the song "Man I Feel Like A Woman"**

"This is bad, this is bad!" Chase exclaimed nervously pacing back and forth. "Thank you captain obvious," Bree said slightly sarcastically. "You gotta put more effort into your sarcasm Bree," Adam told her. "I don't feel like it" she retorted. "I WISH WE HAD NEVER GONE TO THAT ASSEMBLY!" Chase yelled. "Gee, if only someone had told you not to!" Bree shouted. Bree and Chase got into a shouting match as Leo awkwardly sat beside their fight. Adam got bored and starting singing, "Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction. Color my hair-do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel" "_"Psst..."_ Leo heard. "Guys shhhhhh!" Leo commanded. Bree and Chase quieted down. Adam screamed "MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!" Bree and Chase glared at Adam. _"Leo are you in there?" _"Janelle?" Janelle stood up. Adam, Bree and Chase perked up. _There's still hope! _Bree thought. "Thank god you're here!" Leo said. Janelle walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and searched through the drawer. "Got it!" She exclaimed. "What?" Adam asked. "The key smart one!" "Ohhh..." "Yeah." Janelle got the door opened. "WHOOOOOOO!" They all cheered when Janelle got the cage door open. "Okay Janelle, thank you so much but get yourself out of here," Leo said, "I don't want you to get captured _again_." "Okay I'll try," she replied, "bye Leo and good luck on whatever it is your doing!" Leo smiled as Janelle ran off to find an exit. "Let's go save the school, take down Marcus and then go home, kay?" "YEAH!" Adam and Leo shouted. "USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!" "Two things," Chase said, "one this is not the olympics and two keep it down!" "USA. USA. USA. USA," they whisper-shouted.

**USA! USA! USA! Sorry people in other countries, but this takes place in L.A. sooooo…**

**Let's say, can I get 6 reviews for this chapter? If I do I will update! **

**Peace, Love Alpacas 3**

**~ILuvAlpacas26**


	10. Chapter 10

The Lab Rats (and Leo) traveled down the same long hallway we were at before. "The middle," Bree said. "Ha! I was right!" Adam exclaimed. "Dude, you guessed left!" Chase told him. "Oh yeah..." They went down the middle path to see a million different doorways. "Guys shhhhh!" Chase said. Everyone froze. In the 4th door on the right he heard Marcus talking. He also heard a complaining Stephanie and Trent. "4th door on the right," he said. "Wait," Leo said stopping Adam, Bree and Chase from walking in the room. "What?" "You need a cool entrance!" Adam, Bree and Chase gave Leo the "really" look. "Fine!" He said. Bree super speeded her brothers into the room.

"What the-!" Marcus yelled, "You guys are supposed to be trapped in a cage." "We got out, deal with it," Bree told him. Many of the imprisoned students gained hope. "And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Marcus asked. "How do you think?" Chase asked. A bunch of Marcus "buddies" came out. They went after Adam, Bree and Chase but they were prepared. Adam fought people off with his lasers and strength. Bree made her attackers go on a wild goose chase. Chase defended himself with his forcefield and used his molecular kinesis to move Marcus' minions away. Leo ran over to the cage to save the captured students. Marcus sped over to the cage door. "I don't think so," he said. Leo screamed. "You know you really shouldn't be surprised anymore," Marcus said. Marcus shot some lasers at Leo but he dodged out of the way. The lasers wound up crashing into a security alarm. All the fighting stopped. "Adam, was that you?" Chase asked. Adam shook his head. "Surprise," Marcus said, "I'm bionic." "Yeah, your bionic but couldn't think of a better line for them," Leo commented. "Shut it!" Marcus yelled, "I can do much more than I look like I'm capable of. Including this," Marcus used his molecular kenisis to "force" Chase back into the wall. Adam and Bree looked at Chase in shock. "I have all of your little powers Lab Rats," Marcus mocked, "Now, I guess its just as good of a time as any other to finally get rid of you." Bree, Chase and Leo gasped. "Guys relax, he said he was only gonna get rid of- oh," Adam said, finally realizing what Marcus' intentions were.

He formed a forcefield, shrunk it down in his hands, and shot lasers in it. The lasers stayed within the forcefield and he prepared to throw it. He wound up his "pitch" and...

**MWAHAHA! THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**I know I'm such a meanie but the next chapter will be up when I get let's say 45 reviews overall?**

**Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**He formed a force field, shrunk it down in his hands, and shot lasers in it. The lasers stayed within the forcefield and he prepared to throw it. He wound up his "pitch" and...**

Bree knew this was it. This would be the last time she would see her brothers, and probably the Earth, again. She watched as Marcus prepared his killer force field. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Janelle standing over Marcus. "BOOM!" She yelled. Marcus wasn't down yet though. He got back up and swung a punch at her face. Janelle dodged it and kicked Marcus in the stomach. He fell back wards and Adam caught him, clinging onto him tightly so he couldn't escape. "Janelle!" Leo shouted in joy running over to her. "Thank you so much!" "No problem," she replied with a smile. "Now what do we do with this guy?" Bree asked kicking Marcus. "Well," Chase said, "I personally think we should-" Adam picked up Marcus and threw him across the room. Marcus was officially unconscious. "That works too," Chase said. (I forgot to mention that Marcus took the earpieces *does messed up laugh* :P) "Now what?" Adam asked. "We gotta contact Davenport. Bree, do you have your phone with you?" Chase asked. "Yeah." "Go out and see if you can get any signal to call him." Bree zoomed out the door and was back in a minute or so. "He said he has this thing in the lab I need to go get," Bree told her brothers. "Well... go get it!" Adam said. Bree gave Adam an annoyed look but raced to the lab to get whatever it is Mr. Davenport wanted her to get. Within moments she was back with a strange looking device. "Okay, if we operate this everyone will forget everything they saw," Bree explained. There was a chorus of "cool"s. Bree held out her hand, there were 3 pairs of sunglasses in it. "Put them on," she instructed her brothers. They did as they were told. Bree put on her pair of sunglasses and started up the fancy machine. "I feel like I'm in Men In Black..." Leo said. "Shut up," Bree said. A bright light flashed and the students forgot what had happened.

* * *

"Okay guys, and the tour of the prison is over!" Chase said. "What?" Mumbled a few students. "Were at the secret prison Americans used during um..." Bree started to say. "THE KOREAN WAR!" Adam shouted, "for a field trip..." Chase mentally facepalmed. None of the students seemed to care. Seemed legit I guess. The students all left the "Korean War prison" and went outside. "How do we get back to school..." Caitlyn asked. "Um... there should be a bus here soon?" Bree answered. Sure enough, there was a school bus. Mr. Davenport has done it again Bree thought as she stepped onto the bus and was ready to go back to her "normal" life.

* * *

**"You're a failure!" Principal Perry yelled at Marcus. "Well, it doesn't matter, you're not getting out of here!" Marcus spat back. "What do you mean?" "I mean, I can't have you going out there with someone knowing about my secret! Gaurds take her to the prison cells!" Two guards dragged Principal Perry to the prison cells. "You may have gotten away this time Davenports, but next time...I'll be commin in much harder."**


End file.
